Quantum dots are quasi-zero dimensional nanosemiconductor materials. They are formed of a small number of atoms or atom groups, with an ordinary three-dimension scale of from 1 to 10 nanometers. Quantum dots have special photoluminescence and electroluminescence performances, and advantages such as low power consuming, high efficiency, fast response speed, light weight and the like. They have relatively high academic value and good commercial prospect.
Utilizing luminescence characteristic of quantum dots, they can be applied in organic light emitting devices. Currently, in light emitting devices, quantum dots are generally used for obtaining white light, which is achieved by a multi-layer structure, that is, red light quantum dots, green light quantum dots, and blue light quantum dots are used for forming a red light emitting layer, a green light emitting layer, and a blue light emitting layer, respectively, and the three types of light emitting layers are stacked in form of laminate, to obtain white light.
The above manner of obtaining white light by using a multi-layer structure needs to produce three light emitting layers with different colors, respectively, and stack the three light emitting layers into a laminate.